Un verdadero Heroe
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: ¿Que es lo que define a un héroe?, el poder o el corazón, Torunn hija de Thor por medio de un relato de su padre conocerá esa importante respuesta, ya que como dice el dicho las grandes lecciones provienen de los paquetes mas pequeños. Crossover Thor/El Chapulin Colorado. Cap 02: Héroes conociéndose.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos traigo este nuevo proyecto, antes que nada pido lo siguiente para leer este fic, deben de haber visto la serie de Thor, así mismo ver visto la película de vengadores del futuro, ya que usare la referencia de ambas cosas, este sera un proyecto muy raro aun para mi, jamas me imagine estar haciendo este tipo de proyecto.

* * *

**Un verdadero héroe**

* * *

Prologo

Asgard es uno de los 9 reinos. Odin, el padre de todo, murió años atrás en una gran batalla. Su hijo Thor tomo su lugar en el reino. Años después de subir al trono nació su hija Torunn. Una niña nacida en Midgar, también conocido como el reino humano.

Ella vivió y creció en aquel reino. Educada por Tony Stark para luchar contra Ultron. Después de su derrota la chica decidió pasar un tiempo en el reino de Asgard. Para conocer el reino de su padre.

Durante su estancia, empezó a conocer a su padre. Vio como resolvía los problemas con palabras, y cuando veía que la situación era incontrolable, usaba la fuerza. Todo el mundo hablaba de Thor como el sabio, más que Thor el poderoso.

Ella quería saber más de eso. Quería saber que había pasado para que su padre actuara de esa manera. Un día, paseando por los corredores del palacio real, llegó a una habitación, esta tenía una leyenda que decía "Cuarto de Héroes". Torunn al entrar vio gigantescas estatuas, con más de 3 metros de altura.

Ella empezó a recorrer el lugar mirando con detenimiento cada una de ellas, reconociéndolas. Encontró las estatuas del Capitán América, Iron Man, Hulk, Wolverine, El hombre Hormiga, Avispa, entre otros héroes, finalmente llegó a un punto donde encontró la estatua de un enano, de otras criaturas pertenecientes a otros de los 9 reinos.

Más tarde llega a donde se encuentra una estatua, que en vez de ser de metal, era un holograma el cual muestra a un ser que jamás había visto o conocido. Este ser vestía todo de rojo, en su pecho tenía el símbolo de un corazón, su aspecto era fuerte, decidido, su presencia imponía al punto que si la comparaba con la de su padre este la empequeñecía, ve que enfrente de esta hay una vitrina en donde hay un mazo de color rojo, en la base hay una frase que decía.

* * *

**"El verdadero heroísmo está en transformar los deseos en realidades y las ideas en hechos".**

* * *

-"¿Qué opinas?, esta persona es un héroe que conocí hace años, desgraciadamente él murió en la batalla contra Ultron"

-"Dime padre, con un aspecto tan poderoso, como él pudo haber sido asesinado por Ultron, su presencia es tan poderosa que me siento empequeñecida"

-"Lo sé Torunn, lo sé muy bien, este aspecto es una ilusión, una ilusión que yo mismo cree, ya que este es su verdadero aspecto" Thor se acerca a la vitrina y coloca su mano sobre un lector digital, este hace que el holograma se altere. Que la figura anterior desaparezca.

En su lugar queda una imagen de un ser muy pequeño, de aspecto débil, casi frágil, Torunn al verlo se siente decepcionada, como alguien tan pequeño y débil estaba en un cuarto que se considera para los héroes más grandes de los 9 reinos.

-"Mi amigo lo conocí dos años después de la muerte de mi padre, al igual que tú, pensé como alguien tan débil y pequeño puede considerarse un héroe, pero él me enseño una lección, la cual me hizo reconsiderar varias cosas y Mjölnir fue el encargado de que lo conociera"

"¿Qué tipo de lección padre?"

"Me enseño el verdadero valor de un héroe, es algo que esta mas allá del poder, él fue capaz de derrotar a mi hermano Loki de tal modo que el solo ver su figura lo ha dejado traumatizado"

"Imposible, él no pudo derrotar a Loki, ¿qué arma uso?, acaso aun teniendo un aspecto tan frágil tiene un poder monstruoso"

"Te equivocas su poder no esta basado en los músculos" Thor se agacha, quedando a la altura de la niña, suavemente coloca su mano a la altura del corazón de su hija, ella no entiende el significado de esta acción, que quiere decir este acto, acaso el les sacaba el corazón a sus enemigo.

-"Padre no entiendo, ¿acaso él podía atravesar el corazón con algún tipo de poder?"

-"No hija, él no tenia ese tipo de poder, él era un tipo de persona curiosa, era de aspecto frágil, débil y hasta cierto punto miedoso; pero aun así tenia más madera de héroe que tu y yo, Torunn"

-"No lo entiendo padre, ¿como alguien así pueda estar junto a los grandes héroes de los 9 reinos?, es como si me dijeras que un ratón debe de estar junto a un león"

-"Hija, esa es la razón por la cual aun te falta por crecer, como te dije. él tenia algo que tu y yo carecemos algo que ningún otros de mis amigos se ha dado cuenta, es un don que el solo tiene y me lo mostró en toda nuestra aventura, en su memoria he tratado de imitarlo lo mejor que he podido.

-"Que don te entrego"- imaginándose un arma o un poder asombroso algo que hiciera que su padre admirara tanto a ese ser insignificante.

-"No es nada que puedas imaginar, te contare la historia de como nos embarcamos en la aventura mas rara y extraña que se pueda uno imaginar"

-"Padre una cosa más, ¿Cuál es el nombre?"

-"Su nombre hija es "EL CHAPULIN COLORADO""

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Esta bien, esta bien no saquen las pistolas, como ustedes sabrán este es el primer proyecto que se hace algunos miembros de la comunidad de facebook que pertenezco, el grupo se llama "Por lo que nos gusta leer fanfics" este proyecto no sera solo mio sino que mi amiga Sakura Selenne me ayudara a hacer que esta historia sea una de alto nivel, por que de por si ya es difícil manejar una serie normal aun es mas difícil hacer un crossover y que sea interesante mas las dos series mas disparejas que hay, espero que este proyecto no se me salga de las manos.

Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **¿Héroes conociéndose?**


	2. Cap 01: La toma de Miorjin

**CAP 01: LA TOMA DE MIORJIN**

* * *

Pre-nota de autor: Hola sabemos perfectamente que este episodio se iba a llamar Heroes conociendose; pero como mi objetivo es tratar de hacer un fic de mediana extensión decidí cambiar el nombre del episodio y aplazar el siguiente episodio, espero que este aun sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Hay verdades que parecen mentiras y mentiras que parecen verdades.**

* * *

Torumm se encontraba sentada en la mesa del cuarto continuo al salón de los héroes, junto a su padre. Es la primera vez que comía con su él. Desde que ella había llegado no había habido ni el lugar, ni el momento para hacerlo.

Durante la comida vio a su padre muy pensativo, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente ve que este alza su mano e invoca su mazo. Esto la desconcertó un poco, pero no comento nada.

"Hija, trata de tomar el mazo"

La propuesta de su padre desconcertó a Torunn; pero obedece. Toma el mazo creyendo no ser digna. Sin embargo, grande es su sorpresa el poder tomarlo y no ser afectada el tenerlo en su poder.

"Hija, dime una cosa, ¿no sientes pesado tener mi mazo en tus manos?"

"No padre, no se siente para nada extraño tenerlo"

"Y dime si este te reconoció como digna de portarlo, ¿Por qué no te ha concedido mis poderes?"

Se queda estática. Eso era cierto. Miorjin le había reconocido como digna de portarlo, entonces ¿por qué no le había concedido sus poderes?

"Cuando termine este relato entenderás el motivo"

"¿Cómo fue que conociste al Chapulín Colorado?"

"Bueno Torunn, el cómo lo conocí se remonta a una época trágica. Tu abuelo, Odin, llevaba poco de tiempo de haber fallecido. Como su heredero tome su lugar en el trono de Asgard. Durante unos meses goberné con fuerza, ya que había sectores de la población que tenían dudas de mí. Aun así trate de dar lo mejor de mi"

"¿Entonces que paso?"

"Loki… el aprovechando el caos de la sucesión del trono, ataco Asgard con un ejercito combinado de varias razas. Mientras peleábamos los poderosos guerreros de Asgard logramos repeler al ejército, sucedió algo que jamás había pasado."

Flash Back.

"Este es el final de todo Loki, no dejare que tomes el trono de Asgard"

"Eres un idiota hermano, tu serás el que abandonara el trono de Asgard"

Mientras ambos mantenían una pelea encarnizada, varios de sus camaradas, lograban derrotar a los esbirros que había traído Loki. Este, al darse cuenta que su derrota es inminente, con todas sus fuerzas golpea las manos de Thor, provocando que soltara su mazo, Loki aprovechando la oportunidad lanza un conjuro a Miorjin que gasta tanta magia hasta al punto de casi agotarlo, aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan logra abrir un portal donde lanza a Miorjin a la nada.

Thor tarda en reaccionar por la sorpresa, pero usando sus manos sigue doblegando a Loki, este al ver que no lograra nada, desaparece, llevándose a todos sus aliados consigo.

Como las cosas había sucedido tan rápido y como habían terminado se queda sorprendido, sabía que su hermano planeaba algo, pero no sabía que era, así que alza su mano y llama a su mazo para que regrese a él...

Fin del Flash Back

"Entonces ¿qué paso, padre?"

"Estuve un tiempo esperando que regresara Miorjin a mis manos; pero al pasar el tiempo y este no regresaba, me preocupe. Después de 10 minutos de estar esperando su regreso, corrí rápidamente hacia el puente Bifrost"

Flash Back

Thor corría a la entrada del puente Bifrost, tenía un mal presentimiento. Miorjin no había regresado después de la batalla con Loki, que algo le había hecho. Necesitaba llegar junto al guardián de los 9 mundos, el que todo lo ve, necesitaba respuestas.

Heindall miraba hacia el infinito, algo que siempre hacia, vigilando la puerta para que nadie entrara y así evitar posibles invasiones.

"Heindall, disculpa mi falta de modales; pero necesito un favor, necesito que me digas en donde está ubicado Miorjin, no ha venido a mi encuentro cuando lo he llamado"

"Efectivamente mi rey, he visto que Miorjin. Ha caído en el Reino Humano"

"Perfecto, intentare llamarlo desde aquí, ¿no te importa?"

"Lo que usted decida, mi rey, no es de mi incumbencia"

Entonces Thor alza su mano invocando su mazo nuevamente, ahora sabiendo con certeza donde se localizaba; después de dos minutos de estar llamándolo no sucedía nada.

"Mi rey, Miorjin sigue sin moverse es mas creo entender que está pasando"

"Explícate Heindall"

"Mi rey, al parecer su hermano lanzo un hechizo sobre Miorjin, se trata de un hechizo muy poderoso"

"En que parte de la Tierra cayó"

"Mi rey, Miorjin cayó en otra parte del planeta, y lo más raro es que sus amigos humanos, ese grupo que se hace llamar S.H.I.E.L.D. no se han dado cuenta de que el mazo apareció en la Tierra"

Thor mira a Heindall y lo nota muy extraño, lo mira preocupado como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Entonces le pregunta sin poder contener la duda.

"'¿Te sucede algo?"

"Nada mi rey, solo pensaba que es muy extraño, en Asgard siento fuertemente la presencia de Miorjin; aun estando en cualquiera de los 9 mundos siento claramente su presencia; pero esta vez su presencia es casi tenue como si estuviera muerta"

En ese momento se oye una risa que inunda todo el sitio, ambos la reconocieron, se trata de la risa de Loki, quien en un tono burlesco dice:

"Eres tonto hermano. Le puse un nuevo conjuro, cortando la conexión del mazo contigo. Desde este momento tu mazo esta sordo, esperando a un nuevo dueño para quitarte tu poder y dárselo a su nuevo dueño"

"Eres un maldito Loki"

"Y lo mejor es que en el instante que dejes Asgard para ir por él, atacare con una fuerza 10 veces mayor a la anterior"

"Maldito y ¿se puede saber que pretendes?"

"Lo sabes muy bien hermano, pretendo tu corona y la conseguiré cueste lo que cueste"

En ese momento la voz de Loki deja de oírse y Heindall mira nuevamente el reino humano y nota algo mas, nota que había caído en una zona muy conflictiva, donde había una gran corrupción, donde difícilmente surgiría un héroe y si llegaba a surgir era muy fácil corromperlo o que lo desaparezcan.

Fin del Flash Back

"Padre, estás diciendo que no podías ir por tu mazo y tampoco podías llamarlo"

"Así es Torumm, debido a que soy su rey tengo prohibido dejar el reino de Asgard, ya que mi poder crea una barrera la cual protege a Asgard de los peligros de los 9 Reinos, gracias a un conjuro muy poderoso. Si yo abandona Asgard quedaría desprotegido, por otro lado estaba el riesgo de Miorjin buscara un nuevo dueño le diera mis poderes inconscientemente y me arrebatara los míos"

"¿Qué sucedió después? ¿En que parte de la tierra se encontraba, padre?"

"Estaba en un país que se llama México, en un lugar que se llama Teziutlán Puebla."

"He escuchado de ese país, en la guerra contra Ultron, él tuvo muchos problemas con América latina ya que aunque no tengan un gran poder militar, contaban con mucha astucia y durante un tiempo retrasaron la invasión hacia esa parte del mundo"

Thor escucho a su hija contarle sobre la guerra de Ultron, pero la interrumpió para proseguir con su relato.

Flash Back

"Mi rey estoy viendo algo, hay un grupo de personas que intentan quitar el mazo, se ha empezado a reunir una gran cantidad de gente. Es increíble. Veo como que en ese lugar empiezan a hacer negocio con levantar su mazo, entiendo el plan de Loki, el sitio que cayo puedo ver el miedo y lo fácil que se corrompe la gente"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Espera, mi rey, veo un niño que se acerca al mazo, desde aquí puedo ver que el niño dice "¡Oh ahora quien podrá ayudarnos!""

"¿Que sucede Heindall?"

"Es extraño, veo que detrás de una piedras aparece un hombre que dice "¡YO!", hace un momento no estaba, podría jurar que es la primera vez que lo veo, no sé cómo ha logrado mantenerse oculto de mi vista"

"¿Como es esa persona?"

"Es un ser muy pequeño, casi sin musculatura, extrañamente posee un mazo en sus manos de color rojo, tiene unas antenas, leo sus labios lo que dice y dice que el levantara el mazo"

"Veamos, dejemos que lo intente, siempre existirá el tipo de personas que siempre serán débiles"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"No puede ser"

"¿Que sucede?"

"Él acaba de tomar el mazo"

"¡Cómo!"

"Algo mas, lo está levantando sin ni siquiera hacer algún esfuerzo, a mi opinión personal, mi rey, Miorjin acaba de aceptar a este ser diminuto como un verdadero Héroe"

"Es imposible, si él lo logro tomar, ¿Por qué aun poseo mis poderes intactos?"

"No lo sé, mi Rey"

"Como se llama esa persona que ha tomado mi mazo sin ningún esfuerzo"

"Mi rey, cuando apareció sobre esas roca todas las personas al verlo gritaron "ES EL CHAPULIN COLORADO""

Fin del Flash Back.

"Así fue como conociste al Chapulín Colorado"

"Te equivocas, así supe de su existencia, ya que cuando Heindall me lo describió pensé que como un debilucho había logrado tomar mi mazo; pero que no se había adueñado de mis poderes. Ese tipo de pensamiento puede nublar el razonamiento de alguien y a veces perder de vista lo realmente importante"

"Así que tuve la misma impresión que tú tuviste en el pasado, tú con su descripción por parte de Heindall y yo por ver su estatua en el cuarto de los héroes, padre"

"Efectivamente hija, a veces las cosas no son lo que parece, Miorjin se dio cuenta de que yo había olvidado eso, en cambio el sabia de el "Chapulín Colorado" podía darme esa lección y mostrarme otro tipo de heroísmo"

"¿Eso como sucedió?"

"Haciendo una de las pocas cosas que nunca me arrepentiré"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Baje al reino humano a conocer el Chapulín Colorado"

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Bueno aquí esta otro episodio más de mi crossover, Un verdadero Héroe, ustedes preguntaran que fue lo que vio Miorjin al Chapulín Colorado, ¿Por qué le pudo cargar pero no le dio sus poderes? ¿Qué significado tendrá esas aseveraciones? ¿Thor podrá recuperar su mazo sin ningún problema? Eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **Héroes conociéndose.**


	3. Cap 02: Héroes conociéndose

**CAP 02: HEROES CONOCIENDOSE**

* * *

Muy bien amigos, disculpen la tardanza de este proyecto, espero que les agrade este episodio, aun mas espero que los que lo hayan leído la vez anterior aun no me hayan abandonado, este fic tiene todo mis deseos de que ustedes pasen un buen rato de diversión. Ahora es el momento de que se diviertan con estas letras.

* * *

_La paciencia es la fortaleza del débil y la impaciencia, la debilidad del fuerte._

* * *

Torunn estaba molesta, cuando su padre iba a comenzar a contar sobre lo sucedido, fueron interrumpidos por uno de los soldados, quien pidia la presencia de su padre para resolver unos asuntos. Él, cómo todo rey, no podía escapar de sus responsabilidades, así que con pesar en su rostro, se despidió de su hija. Ella pudo notar que su padre había disfrutando de la charla y del tiempo juntos.

Molesta, siente que perder el apetito, pero entonces nota junto a su mano un pedazo de papel, tomandolo y leyó lo que receba:

"Pregúntale a Heindall y en un rato más te alcanzo"

Torunn se contento con ella, pues ella seguiría conociendo al héroe que tanto admira su padre, con el apetito recuperado y con nuevas ganas renovadas terminó su comida. Minutos más tarde ella se encontraba corriendo hacia el Puente Arcoíris, en poco tiempo llega donde se encuenta Heindall, quien está en la misma posición que cuando lo encontró la primera vez.

-"Heindall, disculpa que te moleste. Mi padre me mando, ya que podrías contestarme algunas dudas sobre una persona que conoció mi padre hace varios años"- dice Torunn al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a su lado, el guardián del puente arcoíris sin inmutarse le contesta- no hay ningún problema mi princesa.

"Por favor no me digas Princesa, no me lo merezco"- dice Torunn con las mejillas sonrojadas, señal de pena, acostumbrada a que no era tratada de esa forma.

"Así que tu padre te hablo de "El Chapulín Colorado" y deseas conocerlo"- dice Heindall y por primera vez mira el guardián mira a la chica, puede ver su mirada ilusionada, desde hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada así que el guardián dice- "¿Qué es lo último que te conto?"

Torunn le cuenta lo que le había contado su padre así que Heindall recuerda lo que paso después de eso.

Flash Back.

Thor estaba molesto, ese extraño ser había tomado su mazo y no le había quitado sus poderes, lo peor es que no podía bajar. Si abandonaba Asgard, su hermano atacaría y perdería su hogar.

"Mi Rey, hay un modo de que vaya hacia la Tierra y no pierda la protección, su padre, hace muchos años, creo un sistema con el cual podría abandonar Asgard y por un periodo su trono, el sistema crearaa una protección el cual resguardará el reino durante un periodo de 24 horas"

"¿Y cómo es que no conozco nada sobre ese dispositivo?"

"Porque su padre me pidió que no comentara nada a menos que fuera una gran problema y no tuvieras otra opción que ir"

"¡Entonces actívalo!…" - dice Thor al momento de que toma de su ropa a Heindall y lo amenaza, por un momento ambos se quedan sorprendidos por la acción, Thor por haber reaccionado así, y Heindall por la mirada furiosa de su rey, finalmente Thor suelta a Heindall y dice- "lo siento por ser grosero, pero debes entender mi duda y desesperación. Deseo recuperar Miorjin rápidamente y mantener a raya a mi hermano"

Heindall entendiendo a su Rey se acerca a la base que usa para abrir el portal, entierra su espada al mismo tiempo que del suelo aparecen dos columnas. Inmediatamente ambas columnas se activan y usando el poder de Thor se crea la protección. Este último por su parte estaba sorprendido de no conocer ese secreto. Al mismo tiempo que pasaba eso, se habría un portal y Thor se da cuenta de que era su pase de salida a la Tierra.

"Regresare lo más rápido posible"- dice Thor brincando al portal justo antes de que se cerrara.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra.

"Eres grande Chapulín"- gritaba un niño al ver la hazaña de tomar el mazo que nadie había podido alzar.

"¿Alguien me puede decir quien fue el tonto que tira un mazo tan raro y no lo quitaran del camino?"- pregunto el Chapulín un poco molesto y preocupado.

Entonces, enfrente del Chapulín, cae un halo de luz, del cual sale Thor. Este al ver que esa persona, quien había logrado tomar a Miorjin, es muy pequeña a comparación de él, era la comparación de David contra Goliat, finalmente sin ningún tacto dice- "Ser insignificante entrégame el mazo y no me veré en la necesidad de lastimarte"

"¿Acaso tiraste esto? ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?"- dice el Chapulín poniéndose al frente de Thor, este mira los ojos del Chapulín y ve que su mirada carece de miedo, acaso este ser era un tonto o un loco.

"Tú no sabes nada, así que te pido que me lo regreses o sino me veré forzado quitártelo a la fuerza"

Thor de un movimiento brusco toma a Miorjin con la decisión de arrebatarlo y regresar a Asgard. Pero sucede algo raro, puede ver que tomo tanto su mazo como el cuerpo del Chapulín Colorado. Esté se sorprende porque está a unos 20 centímetros del suelo. Rápidamente trata de separarse del mazo pero no puede, su mano está pegada a Miorjin. Thor no entiende lo que sucede, era todo tan extraño, ¿como Miorjin no soltaba a este ser insignificante? Después de zangolotearlo durante un par de minutos tiró al Chapulín al suelo. Perdiendo la calma suelta un golpe hacia el rostro, rápidamente el Chapulín Colorado alza su mano donde tiene Miorjin haciendo que el golpe chocara con el mazo lastimando seriamente su mano.

Rápidamente el Chapulín se levanta y toma su chipote chillón, pone una pose de pelea, ve que hay gente inocente alrededor del sitio, él reconoce de quien se trata, pero no comprende su acción, así que decide que lo mejor era tranquilizarlo.

"Por favor todo el mundo aléjense de este sitio sino quieren salir lastimado"- grita el chapulín mientras que corre de un lado a otro evitando que Thor lo atrapara, mientras tanto las personas que estaba alrededor del sitio empiezan a alejarse, después de unos minutos de correr llegan a un callejón el cual no hay salida, Thor estaba molesto por el modo en que ese ser insignificante lo estaba evadiendo.

Rápidamente lanza un golpe el cual iba a darle en la nuca; pero el Chapulín se tropieza con una grieta, esquivando el ataque, al mismo tiempo su pie choca con el pie de Thor haciendo que se tropecé, Thor cada vez perdía más la razón, más furioso se levanta, con su pie trata de pisar la cabeza, pero el Chapulín rápidamente lo esquiva, nota como Thor entierra su pie en el suelo, rápidamente el Chapulín se levanta del suelo.

"No contaban con mi astucia"- dice el Chapulín con su pose, nuevamente Thor usando su fuerza saca su pie donde lo había atorado, sin poder evitarlo el chapulín es impactado por una tacleada de este, pero este se da cuenta de que casi no tenía fuerza, los dos con mucha dificultad se levanta rápidamente se pone a la espalda de Thor y usando el chipote chillón golpea la espalda tirándolo al suelo.

Fin del flash Back

"Eso fue lo que sucedió"- dice Torunn totalmente sorprendida como habían derrotado a su padre.

"Así es, Princesa, algo que descubrimos días después de esa crisis fue que Loki, además de lanzar un conjuro para bloquear a Miorjin de Thor, también lanzo un pequeño hechizo que provocaría cambios de humor muy violentos, esa fue la razón por la cual, cuando no pudo recuperar su mazo, él empezó a enloquecer"- contesta Heindall viendo el rostro confuso que tenía la joven.

"Además de eso, cuando pelee con él me di cuenta de algo, él aun teniendo en sus manos a Miorjin era muy rápido y preciso en sus movimientos, evito tres golpes fatales, y recibió de lleno dos golpes que no lo lastimarían, pero en cambio yo saldría muy lastimado, al final él simplemente me noqueo con su "Chipote Chillón""- los dos voltearon y ven a Thor, quien acababa de llegar. Torunn estaba contenta de tener otro rato más con su padre y que él le contara de viva boca los sucesos que no podría oír de nadie más.

"Después de que él me derribara, estuve inconsciente como unos 10 minutos"- dice Thor mirando seriamente a su hija, ella no lo podía creer, sigue sin entender completamente la admiración de su padre hacia esa persona, ¿Qué es lo que lo hace especial?, sin duda alguna lo descubriría, aunque de cierto modo ya empezaba a entenderlo, este tipo débil era lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar los ataques de su padre y aprovechar el momento para golpearlo.

"Hija, ¡quieres tener una batalla de entrenamiento conmigo?"- pregunto Thor mirando seriamente a su hija, ella emocionada acepta pelearía con todas sus fuerzas y demostraría a su padre lo fuerte que es.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, ella estaba vestida con su armadura y con su espada, su padre estaba igual vestido para la batalla, pero nota que no trae a su fiel mazo Miorjin, en cambio traía el Chipote chillón, su hija se extraña de la decisión de su padre siente que este se está burlando de su intelecto.

"Hija atácame con todo lo que tengas, no dudes en atacarme ya que yo no dudare en hacerlo"- dice Thor tomando pose de ataque.

La niña aun en shock se pone en posición de ataque, ve que su padre baja la mano un momento, se da cuenta de que ese es el momento de atacar, usando su velocidad lanza una estocada; pero Thor casi sin moverse evita el ataque, por un momento ella se queda sorprendida, así que nuevamente lanza un ataque con su espada y nuevamente Thor sin desperdiciar un movimiento esquiva el ataque y antes de que reaccionara su hija, él la golpea con el chipote chillón en su abdomen, pero no siente nada raro, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Nuevamente se pone en posición de ataque y nuevamente se lanza al ataque, pero cuando lanza su estocada siente algo raro, nuevamente lanza sus estocadas, pero ve que su padre casi no se mueve del sitio que está parado, muy molesta y viendo que su padre se estaba burlando se lanza para taclearlo, cuando Thor la esquiva y nuevamente golpea a Torunn esta vez en su espalda.

Ella en el suelo con su cara llena de barro no entiende lo que sucede, aunque fue golpeada con ese chipote chillón pero no siente ningún dolor, estaba furiosa, estaba perdiendo la calma y nuevamente se lanza al ataque, usando todas sus fuerzas lanza miles de estocadas atacando lo más rápido, pero ve como su padre se mueve aún más rápido, finalmente lanza una estocada lateral cuando su padre la golpea en la cabeza con el mazo, nuevamente cae al piso; pero esta vez se da cuenta de lo que pasa, ya que intenta ponerse de pie; pero no puede, todo su cuerpo lo siente totalmente desconectado, solo su mente está libre.

-"Torunn lo que sucedió es el poder del chipote chillón, aunque su diseño es muy ridículo, es muy efectiva, cuando te golpee no notaste que tus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos, él era capaz de llevarte en este estado que estas en un solo golpe"- le explico Thor mientras carga a su hija en brazos, llevandola a una banca para descansar.

-"¿Entonces eso fue lo que hizo el chapulín para detenerte?"- pregunto Torunn incapaz de moverse, no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas, apenas le costaba trabajo respirar, jamás hubiera imaginado tal poder dentro de ese "ridículo" juguete.

-"Bueno te contare lo que paso después de haber despertado"- le dijo Thor con la mirada perdida como si viajara a la memoria de su pasado.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Después de mucho tiempo logro actualizar, sé que no es un gran episodio pero siento que hasta el momento es lo mejor que pude escribir para este par de héroes, ahora viene la pregunta podrá Thor recuperar Miorjin o su hermano Loki lograra invadir Asgard. Eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **Vínculos**


End file.
